The Girl Behind the Mask
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: One Shot sister story written for Hanna West


**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Natalie belongs to me. This is a one shot written for Hanna West who correctly named the ring tones in my Leah Marie story.**

Dean-26

Sam-22

Natalie-18

"Are you sure dad isn't going to be back until Sunday?" I asked as Dean flew down the highway in his '67 Chevy Impala.

"Knowing him he won't be back until Tuesday and don't you want to go see college boy?" Dean retorted.

Sam had been in college for almost two years now after a massive fight between him and dad which ended with dad telling him to never come back. Little did dad know every chance Dean and I got we went to visit him.

"I want to go see Jess," I replied.

Jessica was Sam's girlfriend who he lived with and for once in my life I had a female to talk to. She was like the big sister I had never had and always wanted.

"Of course you do," Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, he would never understand the need to get away from all the testosterone.

We pulled up to Sam's apartment building on a Friday evening. As soon as the car stopped I swung the car door opened and ran to Sam's door.

"Yeah don't worry about your bag I'll grab it," Dean hollered after me clearly annoyed.

I knocked on the door and impatiently waited for it to be answered.

"Well I wonder who this could be," Sam laughed as he opened the door.

"Hey Sasquatch," I said giving him a quick hug and looking around the room, "Where is she?"

"Is that Nat?" Jess called from the other room.

She came around the corner and we squealed in excitement before tightly hugging each other.

"Do they have to do that every time?" Dean grumbled sticking his finger in his ear from the high pitched noise.

"I'm starting to think she doesn't come to see me," Sam sighed.

"Oh she doesn't," Dean stated as he dropped our duffle bags by the door, "And I just come for the college girls."

"So what's the plan for this weekend?" I asked Jess.

"Well I'm trying to get your brother to take me to this Halloween party tonight but he says your family doesn't celebrate Halloween," she answered eyeing Sam.

"We don't," he replied.

"But it will be really fun and I have an amazing costume," Jess said pouting.

"Wait it's a costume party?" Dean questioned and I could already see the wheels turning in his head.

"Think about it…free alcohol…skimpy costumes…college girls looking for a big bad hunter to rescue them…I'm sure they would be very thankful," I tried to paint a picture for him.

"We're going," Dean stated turning to Sam.

"Yes," I exclaimed jumping up and down.

College boys, free alcohol and my killer body this was going to be an awesome Halloween after all!

"When I say 'we' I mean Sam, Jess and me…you aren't coming," Dean commented.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Dean's right Nat, I don't want my baby sister going to a college party," Sam agreed.

"That's so not fair!" I whined.

"Life's not fair," Dean smirked.

"I'm not a little kid I'm eighteen years old and I can take care of myself!" I argued.

"Yeah an eighteen year old who is throwing a temper tantrum because she can't go to a party," Dean said getting frustrated.

"This sucks!" I growled.

"Come on help me get ready," Jess said grabbing my arm and pulling me into their bedroom.

"Ugh it's not like I can't take care of myself I hate when they do this!" I complained as Jess took her costume out of the bag.

Sam and Dean knew I could take care of myself too just last month I took out three vampires when hunting with my dad but of course Jessica didn't know anything about that.

"You are the youngest and a girl, it will probably always be like this," she commented.

"Or…" I smirked when an idea popped into my head.

"Why do I have a feeling you are planning something you shouldn't," Jess laughed as she zipped up the side of her nurse's costume.

"Well it is a costume party right?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"And you will be with Sam and Dean will be too busy trying to hook up with some chick…" I trailed off.

"I don't think I like where this is going," Jessica sighed.

"Oh come on Jess they won't even know I'm there!" I pleaded.

"And how do you plan on not getting caught, be invisible?" she joked.

"Exactly," I smiled.

I finally got Jessica to give me the address of the party under strict instructions to not get in trouble and if I got caught she had nothing to do with it.

"Alright so remember," Dean started before they left.

"If someone comes in shoot first, ask questions later," I finished.

"There's a fridge full of snacks and we got some new movies since that last time you were here," Sam added as he and Jess walked into the room.

"I'll be fine, have fun," I waved them goodbye earning a warning glance from Jessica before she shut the door behind them.

Once everyone had left I quickly rummaged through Jess's closet, luckily we were about the same size so it was like going shopping. I slipped into a black mini skirt, black halter top and slipped on one of her Mardi gras masks that she wore last Halloween.

"And then she was invisible," I said checking myself out in the floor length mirror.

It took me about two minutes to get to the party. I walked in the front door past a few people playing beer pong and towards the makeshift dance floor. I grabbed a cup off the bar and quickly downed the drink.

"Looks like you need another one," a guy dressed up like a cowboy commented as he leaned against the wall next to me.

"Guess I do," I smiled as he handed me his cup and I downed it as well.

"Well it looks like we have a party girl on our hands," he laughed.

"Wanna dance?" I asked swaying my hips to the music as I walked backwards to the dance floor.

I could see Sam sitting at a table talking to a few friends and Jess trying to get him to dance with no success. On the other side of the room I saw Dean hitting on some chick dressed like a school girl. He filled up both of our cups before following me onto the floor where we grinded on each other along to the beat of the music. The more we drank and the more we danced the more off I felt. I went to walk off the dance floor to find the closet bathroom to throw some water on my face but was stopped by the cowboy.

"Where are you going?" he asked grabbing my wrist a little too tight for my liking.

"I need to go," I replied trying to pull my arm out of his grasp but was unsuccessful.

"I don't think so," he smirked pulling me into him before he started kissing along the side of my neck.

"No stop," I declared trying to push him away but the more I fought him the dizzier I got, "What did you do to me?"

"I thought you were a party girl," he whispered in my ear as he led me towards the empty kitchen.

"Dean!" I tried to call out but he couldn't hear me over the music, "Sam!"

**General P.O.V.**

"For someone who wanted to come to this party so bad you don't seem to be having a good time," Sam commented as Jessica would stop to look around the room every few minutes. When Jessica didn't answer Sam got concerned.

"Jess, you alright?"

"Promise you won't kill me," she replied, she didn't want to get Natalie in trouble with her brothers but she was sure she would have seen her by now.

"Ummm…ok…what's going on?" Sam asked confused.

"I kind of gave your sister the address for the party," Jess answered so quickly it took Sam a minute to register what she had said.

"Nat is here?" he questioned.

"Somewhere," Jess sighed.

Sam sighed in frustration before getting up to find Dean. What he found was Dean being straddled on the couch by the schoolgirl. Sam cleared his throat but go no response.

"Uhh…Dean," Sam stated uneasily.

"Sam can't you tell I'm a little busy right now," Dean replied.

"Nat is here," was all Sam had to say for Dean to nearly knock the girl to the floor as he stood up.

"What?! Where?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't know," Sam answered.

"I'm going to kill her!" Dean growled as he started looking for his sister.

**Natalie's P.O.V.**

"Shh…this won't hurt a bit," the cowboy hushed me as he laid me down on the table and started running his hands up my skirt.

"No please," I begged trying to get out from underneath him.

"Sit still," he ordered me as he smacked me across the face.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jessica yelled as she came into the kitchen and then must have realized it was me, "Nat?"

"Get Dean," I cried as Jessica ran out of the room in search for my brothers.

"Who's Dean your little boyfriend?" he smirked.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Dean answered pulling the guy off of me and throwing him into the wall.

"Natalie!" Sam exclaimed pulling me off of the table and engulfing me in a bear hug.

"Sammy I said no, he just wouldn't stop, I couldn't fight him off, oh God if you didn't get here in time I don't know what would have happened," I cried hysterically into his chest as he held me close.

"If you wanted to share all you had to do was ask," the guy smirked as he got up and took a swing at Dean.

"That's my little sister you piece of shit," Dean sneered as he pounded him again and again until the guy didn't fight back.

"Shh…it's ok, I'm here," Sam tried to comfort me.

"Dean," I cried out wanting him.

Dean gave the guy one more punch to the face before pulling me into one of the fiercest hugs I think he has ever given me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered into my ear.

"I'm so sorry," I cried into his shoulder.

I learned a valuable lesson that night; the next time either of them tells me to sit home and watch a movie…I should sit home and watch a movie.


End file.
